


𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝?

by dylaniwaizumi (dalynjamaica)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Is Precious, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylaniwaizumi
Summary: they pretend everything's fine in their relationship even though they both know some issues need to be discussed, mainly the communication aspect of it.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Original Male Character(s)





	𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐰𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝?

_**"can we pretend? i pretend it's you that i'm in love with."** _

**Author's Note:**

> the title is taken from pretend by tinashe featuring asap rocky.


End file.
